Uświęcona Demonologia
Dyscyplina demonologii to najgroźniejsza ze wszystkich psychicznych dyscyplin i najbardziej wyspecjalizowana. Większość psykerów, którzy władają mocami Uświęconej Demonologii (ang.Sanctic Daemonology) ''są już sługami Ordo Malleus, gdyż istotą tej dyscypliny jest zwalczanie demonów, zadanie do którego psionicy przechodzą dodatkową selekcję. Mrocznym odbiciem uświęconej demonologii jest Zgubna Demonologia - zakazana sztuka związana z przyzywaniem demonów i ich wzmacnianiem. Używają jej tylko heretycy i najbardziej radykalni Inkwizytorzy. Użycie jej jest najcięższą herezją dla Adeptus Astra Telephatica, w Imperium, a także dla niemal wszystkich inkwizytorów, oprócz najbardziej zdesperowanych i radykalnych. Praktykowanie jej to jedna z najtrudniejszych sztuk jakich może się podjąć psionik i jedna z najpotężniejszych. Mało kto nadaje się do używania tej dyscypliny z wyjątkiem Szarych Rycerzy. Wielu próbowało i postradało rozum lub poddało się jej mroczniejszej gałęzi. Moce Wygnanie - wypowiadając słowa wygnania psionik zbiera swoja wiarę i przecina węzły trzymające demona w świecie realnym, wysyłając go z powrotem do spaczni. Oczyszczający płomień - psionik nadaje formę świętego płomienia swojej czystości. Niebieskie płomienie są gorętsze niż te występujące w świecie rzeczywistym, palą ciało i dusze. Egzorcyzm - najlepszą bronią przeciwko demonowi jest wiara i psychiczne moce, tylko z energią osnowy jest możliwa prawdziwa walka z osnową. Wzmacniając swój rytuał mocą psychiczną psionik przygotowuje się by egzorcyzmować demona. Całopalenie - psionik zapala swoją duszę w niszczycielskim pożarze który rozprzestrzenia się we w każdym kierunki. Mówi się że płomienie te palą nie tylko ciała ale też i duszę wrogów, niszcząc je całkowicie i to że psionik ryzykuje zniszczeniem swojej duszy używając tej mocy. Psychiczna wspólnota - ustanawia psychiczne połączenie ze swoimi sojusznikami, co ma jeszcze lepiej wymierzać sprawiedliwość wrogom Imperatora. Słowo Imperatora - psionik przemawia głosem Imperatora powodując że jego wrogowie trzęsą się ze strachu i terroru. Wzmacniając swoja przemowę i katechizm nienawiści psychicznym rezonansem psionik upewnia się, że heretycy i demony muszą pokonać jego święte słowa by położyć na nim rękę lub pazury. Moce Szarych Rycerzy Każdy Szary Rycerz to potężny psionik, trenowany w celu używania mocy bitewnych. Najpotężniejsi są w stanie wygnać demona za pomocą dotyku, ochraniać swoimi mocami sojuszników i użyć niszczycielskiej mocy osnowy na jej mieszkańcach. Oczyszczenie duszy - Psionik zbiera wszelka swoją moc jaka posiada by oczyścić ze zła dusze swoich wrogów płomieniem, który pali ich dusze, niszcząc każdą cząstkę splugawienia, nawet jeśli skończy się to dla nich zagładą. Wrota wieczności - Psionik tworzy korytarz przez immaterium, umożliwiając mu przebycie wielkich odległości w mgnieniu oka. Hammerhand - Skupiając szalejącą moc swojego rozumu, psionik przyzywa gniew imperatora i zwiększa siłę swoich towarzyszy, do tego stopnia że są w stanie łamać kości, a nawet ceramit i plastal jednym uderzeniem. Sanktuarium - Wypowiadając słowa ochronne, psionik tworzy strefę światła wokół niego, która może jednocześnie chronić go przed uderzeniami i odpędzać demoniczne potwory. Astralna Celność - psionik wkracza do umysłów swoich towarzyszy, pomaga im trafiać wyznaczone cele. Wir zagłady - Psionik rozdziera granicę między rzeczywistością i osnową, skazując swoich wrogów na całkowite potępienie... Źródła * ''Dark Heresy 2ed. Enemies Beyond s.54 - 56 * Codex Grey Knights 8th Ed. s 101 Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Psionika Kategoria:Inkwizycja Kategoria:Szarzy Rycerze